


COLORS

by ELIE0304



Category: OLDCODEX (Band)
Genre: F/M, Yorke birthday-fic, oldcodex, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your world as you view it has always been black and white. Not literally though. Of course not. But that's how you feel. Always doing the same routine. Every single day. Always feeling that something is missing.</p>
<p>That is until you met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLORS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yorke's birthday fic that I uploaded in my wattpad account. And yep I'm moving it here. Enjoy!

**********************************

Your world as you view it has always been black and white. Not literally though. Of course not. But that's how you feel. Always doing the same routine. Every single day. Always feeling that something is missing.

That is until you met him.

You were aimlessly walking around town. With no particular place to go. You thought it will just be the same like always but then you saw the person who brings color to your life.

A crowd is gathering around in a certain area and you got curious so you decided to take a look.

And all of sudden, in that moment, your life burst into colors.

The walls, it was or had been so plain looking, so boring before. But now it seem so alive that it was hard to believe that it was the same wall as before.

And the reason for that change is moving so fluidly with a bucket of paint in his left hand and a paint brush in the other. He's so tall with unruly blond hair and bits of paints stuck in it. His clothes all black and in a disarray with blotches of paint everywhere even in his shoes. It's hard to judge what he looks like since he's wearing sunglasses and has a beard. He seems to be the type that you don't want to encounter if you judge him by how he looks. But looking closely and seeing the smile on that face while he paints he radiates an aura of pure innocence, of so much passion.

And there and then you realize what you've been missing. What color you are looking. PASSION. That's what you've been looking for. You can never remember when was the last time you were passionate to do something. You just know it happened before but then you lost it somewhere along the way. When you realize how cruel the world can be.

But in this moment, while watching that man move with his paint and brush like he's in a world of his own. Maybe he really is because at that moment your world stopped too.

That man had made you realize just like how he is the painter of his own canvass, you are also the painter of your own life. You realize how you ought to move your hand the way he did. To bring color to your own life. You only needed a push. You only needed someone or something to make you realize. Which he did. The push you need.

'I'm glad this day isn't so bad to begin with.' You thought with a fond smile.

And suddenly you were brought out of your own thoughts when everyone started clapping. Applauding the painter at front who had been the savior of your dull life. The painter of your life. The one who brought color in your life so suddenly.

You look at the whole canvas. It was beautiful. And now you know what to do to bring color in your once dull life.

You looked at the corner to see his signature. "My name is Yorke." It said.

You looked at the painter and suddenly your eyes met. Looks like he removed his glasses and he's handsome than what you imagine.

Slowly you mouthed the words "thank you." He was shocked though but you were not able to see it because you already turn around to walk away a wide smile on your face. It feels good to smile again after a long time.

Suddenly your arm was seized. You turn around only to see the tall painter of your life holding onto your arm.

"Wait. I mean. I'm sorry for suddenly holding you up. But I saw you there and I just want to know what's your name?" He said with nervousness. And you thought of how adorable he is.

This is it. The color you needed. And with a smile you said,

"My name is....."

And everything around you both burst in colors the moment he smiled. But of course not literally though you feel like it.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it folks!!! I hope this is not something weird coz I base it mostly on how Yorke affected me. Anyways.
> 
> Happy birthday Yorke-san. I hope your birthday will be full of colors and smiles.


End file.
